A typical aerosol-container valve has a valve plate, a valve subassembly that has at least one dispensing element, one seal ring, and one compression spring, and a holder for the valve subassembly. The valve holder has on its upper or axial outer side an assembly opening for inserting the valve subassembly. The assembly opening of the valve holder connected to the valve plate is closed by a surface that has a throughgoing passage for the dispensing element. The seal ring is clamped between this surface and an annular seat face surrounding the assembly opening of the valve holder, and closes a port of the dispensing element when the dispensing element, under the effect of the compression spring, is axially biased against the seal ring. The dispensing element is a stem or actuator. On its bottom side, the valve holder has a connection for an intake tube or other specific components that produce a fluid connection to the interior of the aerosol container.
A valve with the described features is known from DE 38 07 156. The valve plate of the known valve is made of plastic and has a one-piece molded valve holder in which the valve is inserted. The valve holder is then closed by a plastic cover that is tightly connected to the valve plate by welding. The seal ring engages in an outwardly open annular groove of a stem when the stem, under the effect of the compression spring, is axially biased against the seal ring. Above the ring groove, the diameter of the stem is larger than the diameter of a more distant section. To pressure-fill an aerosol container closed by the valve, the stem is pushed down into the interior of the valve holder until a small-diameter section of the stem moves into the throughgoing hole of the plastic cover and thereby forms an annular throughgoing passage for the propellant. The fluid flows through a gap between the seal and the stem in the valve holder, flows through the valve holder and from there goes into the interior of the aerosol container. Since the stem has a smaller diameter for design reasons and is guided inside the valve holder by a sliding seat, the flow path suffers from a noticeable pressure loss that has a detrimental effect on the filling speed.